Cashback
by Ramboochan
Summary: "Kalo bayar pake Gopal dapet cashback gak, ya?" tanya Boboiboy pada suatu hari yang cerah. Fang menepuk bahunya. "Kasi Lucinta Luna aja."/Ini fic ga lucu sumpa. W uda baca ulang terus kaga lucu. Tapi ayo baca! Kapan lagi ratenya T!/Pejuang Cashback di Indonesia.


"Hei, Gopal. Kalau bayar pake kamu, _cashback 50%_ gak ya?" tanya Boboiboy polos—emang dasarnya polos tapi tumben ditambah bego.

Gopal mengelus dagunya. "Hm…benar juga ya. Itu 'kan biasa pake _gopay_. Kalo Gopal nerima gak, ya? Mumpung masih masa promosi nih."

"Lah, Gopal. Emangnya kamu mau jual diri kamu?" tanya Yaya.

Ying tertawa keras. "Boleh sangat lah tu! Tak lagi lah aku _tengok_ manusia macam kau."

Fang menyemburkan tehnya dan ikut tertawa. "Tuh, Gopal. Jual diri aja sana. Jual sama Lucinta Luna tuh. Dia butuh batang katanya. Hahahaha!"

Tawa Fang menghambar kala 4 pasang mata memberinya tatapan intimidasi.

"Apela kau ni Fang. Candaannya kotor," keluh Yaya.

Geplakan diterima Fang dari Ying. "Tahu lah. Bercandanya normal dikit napa."

Fang cemberut. "Yasudah lah. Gausa mukul dong."

Tanpa aba-aba Duo Y&Y asyik menyiksa Fang.

"Ochobotttt! Buka portal kuy! Kita ke Indonesia!"

Ochobot keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, di dapur. "Lah. Ada apa?"

"Aku mau coba _cashback_ nya nih. Banyak lah!"

"Aish…"

Cashback gopal eh gopay

Humor w itu receh dibawah sumur yang paling dalem alias ga lucu.

Sebuah kisah mengejar _cashback_. Pengalaman gua dibumbui Boboiboy Galaxy.

Gopal harusnya sudah menaruh kecurigaan sejak Boboiboy meminjam _smartphone_ nya. Diam-diam Boboiboy turut merampok dompetnya dan melakukan _top up._

Sosis dengan bungkus bergambar Boboiboy jadi pilihan pertama. Boboiboy mengambil keranjang dengan antusias. Ia menelusuri rak makanan dan mencari setiap produk dengan gambarnya.

"Susu ini ada kau dan Fang, nih," ujar Gopal sambil melempar sekotak susu ke dalam keranjang.

Boboiboy mengambil susu itu dan melihatnya dengan khusyuk. Pipinya bersemu merah melihat foto Fang yang terpampang di sana.

Gopal kembali melempar sebungkus _cookies_ coklat bergambar mereka semua. Lengkap 5 orang tanpa kurang dengan Boboiboy yang _manly._

"Aku _manly_ , kan!"

Gopal tertawa. "Imut begini ngaku _manly_."

Mereka mengantri di kasir. Seorang wanita tengah mengoceh. Kelopak matanya dibubuhi _eyeshadow_ dan _eyeliner_. Rambutnya dikonde asal dan pergelangan tangannya dihiasi jam tangan.

Sambil berkacak pinggang, ia mengoceh pada kasir.

"Kemarin saya taruh rokoknya di sini," ujarnya sambil menepuk meja kasir—tepatnya di samping _shampoo_ yang dutanya tertawa pas ditanya jadi duta _shampoo_ lain.

Seorang kasir pria tersenyum kecil sambil menghubungi kasir yang semalam berjaga.

"Rokok apa ya, Bu?" tanya kasir dengan kerudung hitam yang membalut kepalanya.

"Djarum super. Yang kecil."

"Katanya si ibu dia taro di meja kasir. Uda ke _scan_ ," ujar kasir pria pelan sambil bertelponan.

"Emang udah saya taro, kok. Bukan katanya! Kamu cek aja _record_ nya. Kan ada!"

Seorang kasir pria lain yang betubuh jangkung berusaha menenangkan si ibu. Ia yang tadi melayaniku _top up Gopay._

"Ini mau dibeli, Bu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk beberapa bungkus indomie.

"Iya. Pakai Gopay." Ibu itu mengambil _smartphone_ nya yang berlayar miring disisinya. "Oiya kemarin saya pakai Gopay di sini juga gabisa. _Cashback_ nya gaada. Habis dari sini saya ke alfa satu lagi bisa."

Seorang gadis berambut panjang yang juga kasir kembali dari rak deterjen dengan rinso cair dan beberapa bungkus mie.

"Orang Indonesia suka mie ya. Apa aku jualan mie aja?" gumam Boboiboy.

Setelah _scan_ _barcode_ Gopay, sang ibu kembali mengoceh. "Tuh kan gak dapet _cashback_ lagi!"

Boboiboy dan Gopal mundur. Boboiboy menggenggam keranjangnya erat-erat.

"Ey, ini ada apa sih?" bisik Gopal.

"Ssst. Diam lah. Aku lagi perhatiin nih."

Kasir berambut panjang yang hendak pulang itu juga meng _scan_ barang-barangnya lalu membayar menggunakan Gopay. Senyumnya luntur seketika.

"Lah, _cashback_ gua kok gak dapet."

"Noh, kan. Alfa di sini kenapa sih? Jadi rokok saya gimana?"

Kasir pria yang tadi bertelpon meletakkan _tab_ nya. "Katanya udah dikasih ke Ibu. Stok kemarin ada 3. Sekarang sisa 2. Berarti emang uda diambil. Dia bilang ibu masukkin ke tas malah."

"Enggak! Pasti ketinggalan."

Kasir berkerudung menggerutu. "Kalo ketinggalan pasti kita masukkin lagi ke rak. Gabakal kita biarin gitu aja."

Kasir berambut panjang turut membalas. "Tadi pagi pas saya buka pintu juga gada rokok kok. Ibu lupa kali taro kemana."

Perdebatan yang tidak ada habisnya itu membawa kasir jangkung memanggil Boboiboy.

"Dek. Mau bayar?"

"Katanya Gopaynya eror?" tanya Boboiboy.

Sang kasir mengendikkan bahunya. "Kayaknya."

"Yaudah deh. Nih, bang." Keranjang kuning kuletakkan diatas meja. Kasir jangkung itu mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan cepat.

Boboiboy menyerahkan _smartphone_ nya yang sudah menunjukkan _barcode_ Gopay. Sambil memperhatikan bagaimana sang kasir melakukan _scan_ , Boboiboy meloncat girang mendapati notifikasi _cashback_ masuk.

"Yey dapet!"

Boboiboy tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk pipinya. Ibu ibu yang tadinya sudah mereda emosinya menatapnya tajam.

"Kamu kok dapet?"

Boboiboy nyengir. "Rezeki anak sholeh!"

.

Boboiboy malas. Gopal malas. Tapi buat _bubble_ tidak boleh malas.

Sejak pertama kali masuk mall, Boboiboy dan Gopal sudah disuguhi banyak papan _cashback_ Gopay dan Ovo dimana-mana. Antrian panjang tidak menjadi halangan. Bahkan antrian Hokben sampai muter deket pintu darurat.

Bukti nyata orang Indonesia suka diskon.

 _Make up_ sudah cantik-cantik, pakaian juga sudah rapi sekali, tapi mereka masih saja mengantri. Gadis-gadis itu tertawa memecah kebosanan, tapi Boboiboy gak bisa. Dia gak kuat, mz.

Usai membayar menggunakan Ovo dan Gopal dengan Gopaynya, mereka bergeser ke tempat menungg minuman. putaran blender berkali-kali hampir membuat Boboiboy meneteskan air liurnya. Tak lupa _bubble_ yang pastinya kenyal dan enak.

Aduh _author_ ikutan laper.

"Kak. Capek gak?" tanya Boboiboy polos.

"Udah kebiasaan, sih. Sejak Gopay Payday kan rame, dek."

"Kakek saya juga buka kedai minum. Selalu rame. Tapi kok saya ga kasian ya."

Sambil mengocok susu kakak itu tertawa. "Kamu bantuin gak?"

"Bantu."

"Gimana mau kasian. Sama-sama capek 'kan."

"Iya hehe."

Dua gelas minuman di tangan, Boboiboy bertepuk tangan lalu mengacungkan jempolnya. "Terbaik!"

Kelar

Iya. Cuma gini. Ga lebih. Wkwkwkk.

Ga pake acara sensor dan gue ga dibayar dalam acara promosi makanan dan gopay serta ovo.

Bonus

Seorang wanita montok dengan rambut panjang yang lurus dan berkilauan menarik atensi Boboiboy. Bukan. Bukan karena Boboiboy naksir, ia keingat sama Fang.

"Gopal," panggil Boboiboy sambil mengunyah burger diskon aplikasi DANAnya.

"Iya?" sahut Gopal dengan ayam KFC ditangan.

"Lucinta Luna itu…cantik ya?"

"Hah? Kok mendadak?"

"Nanya, nih."

"Cari di _google_ lah."

Boboiboy gercep. Ia menekan tombol _home_ lalu _Google assistant_ siap membantu.

"Foto Lucinta Luna," ujar Boboiboy.

 _Google_ ikutan gercep nunjukkin foto si doi. Dada aduhai dan bokong mantappu jadi sajian. Boboiboy terbelalak dan bergantian menatap foto dan wanita yang berdiri didepan _ice rink_.

"Kak Lucinta Luna!"

Gopal keselek pengunjung yang lain kaget. Mereka menatap Boboiboy bingung.

Wanita itu menatap gemas Boboiboy yang emang dasarnya bikin gemas. Ia masuk ke KFC dan bertanya, "mau minta foto, dek? Sekalian peluk boleh, kok."

Boboiboy menggeleng. Ia sukanya dada bidang yang kuat—ehem aduh salah lapak.

"Kata temen saya, jual Gopal bisa _cashback_ kalo jualnya ke kakak."

"Eh?"

"Woi, Boboiboy!"

"Diem, ih."

"Gopal siapa?"

"Nih." Jari telunjuk tanpa dosa menunjuk Gopal—gak sebenarnya dosa soalnya uda nembakin laser cahaya yang super panas—gitu.

" _Cashback_ deh buat kamu…Hemm..tapi yang beli saya harus kamu, ya. Kamu manis."

Jari lentik yang menyentuh pundak Boboiboy hampir membuat empunya pingsan di tempat. Untung Gopal gercep ngejauhin Boboiboy dari waria—eh wanita itu.

"Engga deh, Kak. Makasih. Pamit dulu, ya!"


End file.
